


The longest day

by NatLannister



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hurt Carlos, Hurt/Comfort, everyone loves carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: Carlos gets hurt during the battle when Audrey brings the knights to life.





	The longest day

Ben’s castle was quiet, almost too quiet. Carlos wanted to protest exploring the castle any further, but he knew Mal wouldn’t listen. Instead he swallowed back his fear and cautiously walked forward. 

When the gang entered a long hallway, Carlos nearly screamed when the suits of armor came to life. The knights quickly blocked all the exits and drew their swords. Slowly they began to surround the VKs.

Carlos felt a tap on his shoulder and before he even realized it, Gil had put a sword in his hand. They met eyes for a brief moment, and Carlos could tell the pirate was scared. The VKs stood in a circle back to back in order to protect themselves. 

Carlos stood next to Jay and felt a bit better. Jay was a great fighter and always had his back. Jay would keep him safe. Once the swords started clashing, everything went by in a blur.

From the chaos he could see Mal and Uma working together in the front, trying to make an exit for the gang. He turned his attention back to the enemy in front of him and saw the knight was trying to strike him. Carlos brought his sword up and blocked the attack. The swords clashed together causing Carlos’s whole body to vibrate and his grip on the sword to loosen.

Before the boy had time to react, the suit of armor knocked the sword out of his hand. Carlos had no time to dodge or scream, he just helplessly watched the knight stab the sword through his stomach.

A small gasp escaped his mouth as the knight pulled out the sword. Carlos went completely limp and tumbled to the ground. Everything around him went hazy. He heard a scream, but it sounded so quiet, so far away. 

***************  
Jay was focused on the enemy in front of him. He turned his gaze away from Carlos for one moment to take a stab at the enemy. He had no idea anything was wrong until he heard Evie’s high pitched scream. He glanced up at her to see where she was looking and felt his stomach drop when he saw she was staring at where Carlos was.

In a flash, Jay turned to see Carlos on the ground with blood pouring out of his stomach. The knight was getting ready to stab Carlos again. There was no way in hell Jay would let that happen. In a fit of rage, he tackled the knight to the ground and ripped off its helmet. The suit of armor went still, so Jay turned his attention to Carlos.

The first thing he noticed was how pale his friend was. His breath came out shallow and blood was gushing out of Carlos’s mouth. Carlos’s eyes were fighting to stay open. 

Next thing Jay knew Mal was next to him, yelling at him to move. “Jay, I need you to watch my back so I can heal him” she ordered, fighting back tears. “Go next to Evie.”

Jay silently stood up, glancing one last time at Carlos. He could see the pirates were all a bit shaken up, they almost seemed like they were sad for Carlos. The three of them stood in front of Mal and Carlos, shielding them from the knights. Evie had tears rolling down her face, but she still managed to hold her ground against the enemies. Jay took his place and held his sword up, ready to strike. His mind was only on Carlos, and he hoped Mal could save him. 

***********************  
The knights took a while to kill, but eventually the last one fell. Harry leaned against the wall and released his breath. He was exhausted and his arms were sore. He looked around the room, avoiding the one spot where Carlos was. It had been a while since he had seen and smelled blood. 

Uma was crouched next to Carlos, and it looked like she was trying to help. Harry walked in the opposite direction towards Gil. “How you doing?” he asked his friend.

Gil frowned. “I’m worried about Carlos. I was next to him. I should have done something.”

Harry quickly shushed the VK. “The only person at fault is Audrey and I can promise you that once we find her, she will be meeting my hook.”

Uma came running over to the boys and pulled Harry aside. “It's not looking good. Maybe we should take Gil out of the room, he doesn’t need to see this.”

“Stay here with Carlos, I’ll take Gil” Harry responded, still refusing to look over at Carlos. He lied to Gil saying they needed to get water. And just as always Gil blindly followed. 

Once they were out of the room, Gil fell to the ground sobbing. Harry ran over and instinctually began to comfort his friend. “Everything is going to be alright,” he whispered. One more lie wouldn’t hurt Gil, so Harry promised him that Carlos would be fine. VKs could just never catch a break. 

******************

“Come on Carlos” Mal pleaded, repeating her healing spell for the fifth time. No matter how many times she said it, Carlos still remained the same. The injured boy was delirious, mumbling nonsense. 

Jay managed to slow down the bleeding by pressing tightly on the wound, but it didn’t seem to be helping. Carlos was going to bleed out if Mal couldn’t think of a plan to save him. 

“Mom, I feel so cold” Carlos groaned, even though he was covered in sweat. “I’m so tired.”

“Stay awake” Jay pleaded, fighting back his tears. 

Mal stood up and began to sob. “I don’t have enough power to save him.” She felt arms around her and knew it was Evie pulling her into a hug. “I’m not strong enough.”

“It’s okay” Evie whispered. “We all know you tried your hardest.”

Their moment was interrupted when Uma pushed through them. “Hades ember” she screamed. “The ember can give you enough power to save him.”

*************************  
Carlos was so tired. His body was numb and everything around him was fuzzy. The voices around him sounded so slow and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he was hurt. He was pretty sure he could hear Jay begging him to hold on, but he wasn’t sure. 

He wanted to be scared, but he felt surprisingly calm. VKs were not known to live long, especially on the isle, at least it wasn’t any of his friends. Carlos searched for Jay to try and tell him everything would be alright. He took one final breath and shut his eyes. Everything went dark.

Time seemed to slow down. He could hear Jay, but he sounded so far away. 

*************  
“Why isn’t he waking up?” Evie asked, pacing nervously around an unconscious Carlos.

Mal shrugged. “I healed up his wound, I don’t understand why he looks so dead.”

“Because” Uma replied “you may have closed up the wound, but he still lost a lot of blood.”

Evie was trying her hardest to not panic. She needed to be the sensible one, Jay was a mess and Mal was barely holding it together. Uma seemed to be fine, but only a moment ago she was frozen in fear when Mal used Hades Ember. Evie had no idea where Gil and Harry were, secretly though she knew they were avoiding Carlos. 

They needed to get out of this hallway and go somewhere safe. Audrey could attack them again at any time and Evie knew the VKs would be unprepared. 

“We need to get out of here” Evie said, surprised by how strong she sounded. “We are targets just sitting here, let’s go back to our place.”

“What about Ben?” Mal cried. “I have to find him.”

“Later” Evie responded, squeezing her friend’s hand. “Once Carlos is safe and taken care of, we can turn our attention to Ben.” 

While she still had the confidence, Evie ordered Uma to find her pirate crew and come back to her when she found them. Evie had Jay pick up Carlos and grabbed enough discarded swords for the VKs. They needed weapons in case they were attacked. Mal shakenly took the sword.

Uma reappeared in the doorway with Gil and Harry. “Take a sword” Evie commanded “and form a circle around Jay. I’ll lead us to our home.”

She expected Harry or Uma to argue with her about the plan, but they remained silent. Together the gang left the castle and walked to the VKs house. 

Before Evie could even get her keys out to unlock the door, Harry kicked it open. “Nice place, but you need better locks” he mocked, flashing his charming smile at Evie though the girl could see the pain behind it.

“Not the time” Uma sighed, gently hitting the pirate. 

Evie lead the gang to Carlos’s bedroom where the boy was placed onto the bed. “I need a drink” Harry said, heading towards the kitchen. Uma rolled her eyes, but followed him with Gil not far behind. 

Finally Evie could release all the emotions she had been holding back. Quietly she left the room and went to hers. She wanted to find Doug and cry against him. He always knew what to say to help comfort her. 

She searched through the house and found her boyfriend fast asleep under Audrey’s spell. All the hope drained out of her and she laid her head on his chest. “I need you” she pleaded, slapping him across the face. “Please wake up.” 

In her mind she knew how to wake him up, but Evie couldn’t handle any more heartbreak. If she was wrong and he didn’t love her, Evie’s heart would break. Was it worth the risk? In the end she decided to trust her heart and kissed him.

*****************  
Uma was going to kill Harry. She stormed in the kitchen and saw the boy going through the fridge. “They don’t have any beer. I guess the good guys don’t know how to have fun.”

“Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? Carlos was stabbed in the chest and all you can worry about is alcohol.” By this time Gil had reached the kitchen. “Why are you so heartless?”

“I’m not heartless” he growled. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the first thing he saw which was chocolate milk. He tore off the lid and brought the drink up to his mouth, his hands were shaking so bad though that most of it ended up on the floor. “I just don’t know how to act. We are never supposed to show weakness on the isle.” He dropped the milk and grabbed Uma. “It’s been hard without you. I tried to stay strong for Gil. I thought you left us and you were never coming back.”

Uma pulled Harry into a hug. “Come here Gil” she commanded, holding her arm open. Like a puppy, he came running forward and melted into the embrace. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around, but I would never leave my crew behind. I promise I won’t run off again.” 

**************  
“I need to find Ben” Mal mumbled standing up from Carlos’s bed. Jay, who had been laying down next to Carlos sat up. “Do you think it would be alright if I go look for Ben? I won’t go far.”

“We’ll be fine” Jay reassured. “I’m more worried about you going off alone with Audrey on the loose.” 

“I’ll be fine, just need some air.”

“I get it, just be back in like 30 minutes or we’ll have to look for you.”

“Got it” she said, walking out of the room. Now it was just Jay and Carlos. He laid back down next to Carlos and ran his fingers through his hair.

Some color was returning to Carlos and he seemed to have stopped shaking. Carlos was going to be fine, but Jay didn’t think he would be waking up anytime soon. 

It was quiet in the bedroom, Jay was fighting to stay awake. Just as he was about to fall asleep the door swung open and Evie and Doug came in. “Evie told me what happened” was the first thing that left Doug’s mouth. “I’ve taken some medical classes, let me see him.” 

Jay hopped off the bed and stood beside Evie. Doug pulled down the sheets and nearly threw up when he saw all the dry blood on Carlos’s shirt. He lifted the boy’s shirt and searched for a wound. “He seems alright, but definitely needs some water and food.”

“Thank god” Evie breathed out, shooting Jay a relieved look. She turned to get some water when Uma and her gang came in.

“We were listening in the hallway, here’s some water” Uma stated, handing the bottle of water to Doug.

Harry and Gil each had their arms stuff with food. “Wasn’t sure what kind of food he likes so we grabbed everything” Harry proudly told, dropping his treats on the bed. 

“Well alright then” Doug smiled. “Jay can you hold Carlos’s mouth open so I can pour some water down his throat?”

Silently Jay stepped forward and did as he was asked. Doug slowly dripped the water down until the bottle was empty. It was decided that when Carlos woke up, they would feed him. Harry and Gil picked up the treats but left a tray of cookies next to the injured boy. 

While the gang waited for Mal to get back, they decided to clean up Carlos. Doug and Evie used a wet washcloth to wipe off any dry blood on him. Uma and her gang were checking the other rooms in the house for people affected by the sleeping spell, while Jay was tasked with changing Carlos out of his blood soaked clothes.

He waited to do his job until everyone was out of the room. Gently he removed Carlos’s shirt and pants. With his cheeks turning bright red, Jay pulled a pair of sweatpants over Carlos’s pale legs. 

By the time Jay finished dressing Carlos, Mal was back with Ben and Jane. Jay slipped out of the room to give his friend some time to rest. When he got out in the hallway he overheard Mal describing how Ben was a beast and was saved by Jane. 

****************  
Carlos was slightly aware of his surroundings. He knew he was in new clothes and could hear a lot of commotion outside his room. He visibly relaxed when he heard his friend’s voices, he knew they were safe. The boy drifted back to sleep.

The sound of the front door opening and closing awoke Carlos again. The house was quiet so he knew everyone must have left, though he could hear voices outside in the front yard. It sounded like there was an argument happening, but then everything stopped. He found that quite strange.

He wasn’t going to stay in bed while his friends could be outside dying. He mustered up all his strength and got out of the bed. A wave a dizziness hit him, almost causing him to lay back down. He glanced to the night table and saw a plate of cookies. There was a note on them that said feel better and it appeared it was written by Harry.

If the cookies were poison then Carlos wouldn't be surprised. He ate the whole plate and drank the glass of water sitting next to them. The boy felt a little better, but was still very weak.

Slowly he made his way through the front door and when he opened it, his heart sank. Evie, Jay, Doug, Ben and Jane had been turned to stone. 

“No no no no” he muttered, looking in all directions for Mal and the pirates. He couldn’t panic, not when his friends needed him. From the distance he could have sworn he heard Mal, so he took off towards it. “Mal” he screamed, surprised by how croaky and brittle his own voice sounded. 

He ran onto the school grounds and came face to face with Audrey. “I thought you were dead” she said, laughing mechanically. 

“Not yet” he growled, tackling her to the ground. She had not been expecting the attack and dropped her staff on the ground. Carlos crawled towards the magical object. He was only a couple feet away, when he felt Audrey’s hand wrapped around his leg. He was too weak to fight back as she dragged him away from the staff. 

“You’ll pay for that” she spat, kicking Carlos in the stomach. She grabbed her staff and stared at the boy evilly. “Let’s have some fun.”

She raised the staff, preparing a spell that Carlos knew was probably going to kill him. He closed his eyes and wished he could have done more. 

The blast of fire that came rushing towards Audrey was something Carlos did not expect. In an instant Audrey was gone, picked up by Mal in her dragon form. From what Carlos could guess it seemed Mal was taking Audrey away from him. 

While in the air, Audrey regained her composure and shot Mal with an energy blast. Both girls fell towards the ground. Audrey of course used her magic to stop her fall. Mal hit the ground in full force, knocking over several trees. Audrey gracefully landed on the ground and walked towards Mal.

The fall clearly knocked the air out of dragon Mal, she needed time to catch her breath. Carlos hadn’t even realized he was on his feet, running towards Audrey. He yelled out her name saying “hey we have unfinished business.”

“You really want to die don’t you” she joked, turning away from Mal. “As you wish.” She began sending energy blasts towards Carlos. The boy managed to dodge the first few, but he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. 

“Is this the best you can do” he mocked, trying to make the girl mad. He didn’t know if he should be happy or worried that it worked. She flew towards Carlos screaming like a banshee. 

Carlos was unprepared for the attack so he did the only thing he could think of and ran. He was always the fastest runner out of the VKs. He was surprised with how much distance he ran considering he had been stabbed several hours ago. He got a fairly good distance when his lungs started to burn and he collapsed in exhaustion. He hoped he bought enough time for Mal. 

He felt something warm wrap around him and slowly his body floated off the ground. He was surrounded by a pink magic, holding him in place. The magic pulled him closer to Audrey and he was too tired to even attempt to fight back. 

“I think I found a purpose for you after all” she mocked at Carlos. “I can use you to torture Mal even more.” Carlos wanted to object, but Audrey closed his mouth with her magic. Mal was gone when Audrey and Carlos arrived back at the school. “Come out Mal” Audrey taunted. “You wouldn’t want anything else to happen to Carlos.”

Mal walked out of the forest with her hands up. She looked pretty beat up with tiny scrapes all over her face. What surprised Carlos was how cool and collected she was acting. If he didn’t know any better, Mal had a plan. “What do you want Audrey?”

“My old life back” she screamed back, floating to the top of the school. “But I guess since I can’t get that back, I’ll make your life hell.” Carlos was floating over the edge of the building and Audrey seemed to be getting ready to drop him.

“Stop” Mal pleaded. “Take me instead.”

“I want you to hurt Mal, like you hurt me.” Mal transformed into her dragon form and flew towards the evil queen. “What are you doing? Do you me to drop Carlos?” 

Mal began blowing fire at Audrey, but Carlos could see she was holding something in her hand. When a blue blast left her hand, Carlos realized it was Hades ember. The power was too much for Audrey and she flew backwards hitting the concrete wall.

The magic holding Carlos up from falling disappeared. He had no time to react as fell towards the ground. Instead of falling to his doom, Carlos fell right into the arms of Harry. He saw Gil and Uma both standing there each of them had their arms outstretched to save Carlos in case Harry missed. 

“Hello pup” he smiled. “I’m glad you aren’t dead.”

Carlos agreed and finally succumbed to his tiredness. His eyes rolled into the back of his, but he never hit the ground. 

********************

The next time Carlos woke up he was in the infirmary of the school. There was an IV in his arm and balloons and flowers around the whole room. It took him a second to realize he wasn’t alone in the room. On the chairs next to his bed was a sleeping Jay and Mal. He turned and saw the bed next to him had Evie and Doug on it, both sleeping.

Then he heard snoring from the floor. He glanced down and saw Uma, Harry, and Gil. He bit back his laugh, he didn’t want to wake anyone. VKs might be the kids of villains, but they were loyal and had good hearts. Smiling he laid back down to go to sleep. He knew he was safe with his friends surrounding him and that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Please leave a comment or give it some love! Maybe I'll write more if you guys like it :)


End file.
